mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Eugene Longnecker
((OOC: All knowledge gained here should be considered OOC unless told otherwise.)) Basic information: Alias: Thomas Gilpen Birthday: March 10, 1950 (currently 75) Eye colour: dark brown Hair colour: grey (was once brown) Hometown: Banchory, Scotland Town currently lives in Edinburgh, Scotland Marital status: widowed Children: Tom (deceased at 18-skirmish at Kilsyth Castle) Family: half blood but inherited a large amount of money from his pureblood side of the family. Career: Auror and generally a grouchy old man Wand: ebony Wand core: dragon heart Size: 12 inches Flexibility: swishy Hogwarts house: Gryffindor (alum ℅ 1968) OWL And NEWT Scores: OWL's: *DADA- O *Charms- O *Potions- A (received head of house permission and extra tutoring to take a NEWT class) *Herb-E *Transfig-O *Muggle studies-E *History of Magic-A *Astronomy-A *Divinations-P NEWTS: *Defence Against the Dark Arts- O *Charms- O *Potions- E *Transfiguration- O *Muggle Studies- E Job History: Eugene joined the Auror training right after graduating Hogwarts. He passed with flying colours and became a full-fledged Auror after finishing his last year of training during the first year of the First Wizarding War (1969-1971). After his training was complete he joined the forces fighting against Voldemort. He remained in the Auror through the Second Wizarding War before hanging up his robe. He officially (semi) retired mid-1998 after the death of his son at the Skirmish of Kilsyth. He moved into the muggle portion of Kilsyth to attempt to enjoy what was left of his life as a muggle. In 2021, with a sudden increase of Auror trainee’s joining the program, he received an invitation to join the Auror training program, helping train future Aurors. Background: Eugene Longnecker was born on March 10, 1950. His parents, John (from a pureblood family) and Emma (half blood) Longnecker both graduated from Hogwarts him a Hufflepuff and her a Gryffindor. John served as an apothecary and potion ingredient supplier for the village of Banchory. Emma worked alongside her husband in the store in the winter months and during the spring and summer, she tended to her garden. Eugene is the only child of this union and had a happy childhood. His first sign of magic occurred when he was just a toddler. His favourite toy had been put out of his reach, through a toddler hissy fit, he levitated his favourite toy back into his arms. In 1961, he received his letter to go to Hogwarts and in September of 1961, he was sorted into the Gryffindor House. There he spent the next seven years excelling in charms, transfigurations, and defence against the dark arts. He showed a strong aptitude towards duelling. During this time, he had several run-ins with a rather prickly Hufflepuff who declared that his wand work was as flashy as his inflated ego. While at his time at Hogwarts, Eugene met his future bride, Carol (nee Gilpen) (Ravenclaw) who quickly became his duelling partner and best friend. After graduation, Carol and Eugene were married before he joined the Auror corps as an Auror in training. And as fate would have it, a child would soon come in during his last year of training. A son. They named him Thomas. Unfortunately, Carol died during childbirth and Thomas was raised by his grandparents in between Eugene’s Auror missions. Thomas eventually was accepted to Hogwarts and followed in his father’s footsteps by being sorted into Gryffindor and became a skilled dueler in his own right. Even though his son did not follow him into the Auror career, the young man was skilled in duels but instead opted to follow his grandparents’ footsteps and take over the family business. Eugene was beyond proud of his son as the young wizard began to expand the small apothecary store to more locations around Scotland. The young man began pursuing his own bride when the Second Wizarding War began. He was 22. Two years later, in December of 1997, a small skirmish occurred between several unknown death eaters, Eugene and Thomas Longnecker outside of Kilsyth Castle. In an area of the grounds that was protected from muggle eyes. The battle raged throughout the night. The two men continued to fight until a green light flashed out of one of death eater’s wands striking Thomas with the killing curse. And then, the battle was over. The death eaters apparated away, leaving Eugene with his son’s corpse. For the rest of the Second Wizarding War, Eugene volunteered for the most dangerous assignments and missions, travelling from location to location no longer have a will to survive but rather to avenge the death of his son. After fighting in the Battle of Hogwarts, Eugene had to take stock of his life. Of what he had left. And he decided that it was time to walk away from the magical world. He took his son’s name, Thomas, and his wife’s maiden name, Gilpen, to fashion himself a new life, in the muggle world. He lived there for little over twenty years in a small flat in the outskirts of Kilsyth. His peace was destroyed in spring of 2015 when a rather noisy and large muggle family moved next door. Shattering the self-imposed isolation with their own brand of friendliness. The family quickly adopted him as a type of a grandfather and Eugene (Thomas to the family) found himself stepping into the role with great joy. This is what he had hoped to have had with his own son. So, a new family was forged of Magical and muggle blended into one. In 2021, Eugene received an owl requesting him to return to duty. This time, no longer as an Auror but rather as a trainer for future Aurors. Category:Adult Category:Ministry Category:Aurors